


【犬狼】詹姆的隐形衣最近经常不见

by unicorr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicorr/pseuds/unicorr
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	【犬狼】詹姆的隐形衣最近经常不见

詹姆的隐形衣最近经常不见，这让詹姆非常奇怪，但与此同时和隐形衣一起不见的还有他的两位好朋友——大脚板和月亮脸。

“虫尾巴，我的隐形衣又不见了，”詹姆烦躁的坐在他的床上，彼得正坐在一旁看书，听见喊话抬起头来，“还有大脚板和月亮脸，最近也老是找不到他们。”

彼得眨了眨眼镜，“也许他们找到什么好玩的了吧。”

“一会儿碰见一定要问问他们，”詹姆叹了口气，“话说你最近晚上听见嚎叫声了吗？虫尾巴。”见彼得摇了摇头，詹姆耸了耸肩，最近晚上总是在半睡半醒的时候听见喊叫声，实在太困也没有太在意。

詹姆无聊的翻了几本书，最后把彼得拽出了宿舍。

小天狼星把身上的隐形衣一脱，暴露出来了他和卢平干的龌龊事情。小天狼星坏心的狠狠顶了顶他，“月亮脸啊，看来你晚上叫的声音太大了啊。”

卢平把脸贴在落地窗上，冰凉凉的刺激着他，“还......还不是你太不知节制了，啊！”

“好好好，下次控制一下。”小天狼星兴奋地啃咬着卢平的肩膀，伸出手抚摸他的腰身，一直往上，揪住那两个颗粒拉了几下，又仿佛怜惜一样轻轻揉了揉，卢平像受刺激一样使劲往后靠，直到靠在了小天狼星火热的胸膛上，但还是没躲过小天狼星的宠爱。

卢平仰着头靠在小天狼星的肩膀上，伸出手想制止住小天狼星对自己胸膛的洗礼，“别......西里斯不要......”

小天狼星把他的手往旁边一推，一只手挤压着那个颗粒，另一只手继续往下一把抓住那根挺起来的老二，上下撸动着。卢平腰身一软，往小天狼星腿上一坐，导致在自己身体里的那根更深了一步，吓得卢平赶紧往上起，却被小天狼星一把摁住大腿，下身往上顶了顶。

“啊啊......”卢平双手撑着落地窗保持平衡，低着头喊叫着，“西里斯......西里斯，轻点......”

小天狼星将他一把搂住，咬住他的耳垂，轻轻吸允着，滋滋的水声在卢平耳边被放大，卢平用力摇着头，“西里斯......西里斯等等，你没听，啊！刚刚詹姆说的吗......嘶！他察觉到了......啊啊！等一等......”

“那又怎么样，亲爱的月亮脸，他也只是认为我们拿了他的隐形衣出去玩了，没事的。”小天狼星不闻所动，继续抽插着，他把卢平摁在了落地窗上，顺着他的脖子往下，一点一点让卢平理智崩溃，害的卢平咿咿呀呀说不出一句完整的话。

有人上楼的声音，卢平挣扎着，“有人......有人回来了......”小天狼星挠了挠头，随手把詹姆的隐形衣披到了自己和卢平身上，然后摁住卢平的衣服继续发力，可怜了卢平一句话也不敢叫出来，紧紧地咬住自己的手指，心中还提心吊胆着身后的那位。

“谁啊？”詹姆打开门把头探进来，没人？刚刚明明听见了里面有声音。詹姆一屁股坐到了自己的床上，翻看着他从莉莉那里借来的笔记本。

“你还需要笔记本？”莉莉当时是这么对他说的。

詹姆郑重的点了点头，“那个，以前是用月亮脸的，不过最近总是找不到他，所以麻烦了。”莉莉疑惑的点了点头，但还是把笔记本塞到了詹姆手里。

她刚刚表情太可爱了吧。詹姆活像一个十三四岁的小男生，把笔记本盖在他的头上，轻轻闻着仅有的一丝莉莉的味道。真好。

“啊！”虽然是很小的一声，但在空荡的宿舍里詹姆还是听到了，他猛地坐起来，四处望了望，整个宿舍只有他一个人，但刚刚......

“你在做什么？詹姆还在呢！”卢平被小天狼星转了个身压在身下，紧紧地搂住他的肩膀，小声道。小天狼星不以为然的耸了耸肩膀，然后把他的大腿抬到自己肩膀上，狠狠地顶弄了几下，得意的听到了卢平隐忍的声音。

“呃呃......西里斯你疯啦，詹姆会听见的，啊......”卢平紧张的说道，他死死咬住自己的嘴唇，生怕一张开嘴呻吟声就会控制不住的流露出来。

小天狼星笑了笑，“我以为你挺喜欢的，莱米，你下面就夹得我很紧。”随后帮卢平把他的头发整理了一下，伸出手握住他的分身，上下撸动着，“想象一下你在詹姆旁边射出来是不是很兴奋？我的月亮脸，你看看叉子就在旁边呢，那个和你一起夜游的詹姆波特。”

“不......”卢平抬头看见詹姆正疑惑坐了下来，继续翻看莉莉的笔记本。詹姆不知道离自己十几米远的地方自己的两位好朋友正在他的隐形衣底下做什么龌龊的事情，这个认知给了卢平极大地冲击力，他一口咬住小天狼星的肩膀，呜呜地低吼起来，白色的东西喷了小天狼星一腿，后面更是紧的差点让小天狼星交代在里面。

小天狼星喘着气低头咬住卢平的颗粒，摇摇头，牵扯着卢平胸前的痛感，“呃......”卢平把手插进小天狼星的头发里，四处撸动着，双腿紧紧地夹住小天狼星的腰，却还是难以抵抗小天狼星的猛攻，呻吟一点一点控制不住。

卢平喘了几口气，把小天狼星的头搬起来，望着他，热气吐了小天狼星一脸，“啊......西里斯，我爱你......”小天狼星愣了一下，然后在一瞬间把卢平托起来往落地窗上一撞，吓得卢平紧紧地抱住了小天狼星。

“嘭！”吓得詹姆坐了起来，那声巨响打断了詹姆的思路，他四处望了望，然后起身往卢平和小天狼星的方向走过去。

卢平紧张的看着他的朋友拿着魔杖一步一步走过来，还要提防着小天狼星对自己做的这档子事，“呃......啊呃！“卢平强制小天狼星停下自己的动作，”詹姆过来了......“

小天狼星低头在他的脖子那里摩挲着，“没事。”

“没事你妈啊！”卢平绝望的小叫道，詹姆马上就走到他们面前了，只要他把隐形衣一扒就会发现自己的好朋友正把自己另外一个好朋友肏的面色通红说不出话。卢平用力往上窜了窜防止他掉下来，下身一用力他就听见了小天狼星在他耳边的低吼。

“莱米，放松一点，你太紧了。”小天狼星揉了揉卢平的屁股，摁住他的腰正准备继续出发，但卢平使劲把他的身子推开，狠狠瞪了他一眼，小天狼星耸了耸肩把自己的魔杖翻了出来递给了卢平，要是詹姆真的发现了那就只好委屈他一下了。

“波特？波特你在里面吗？”

是莉莉。詹姆停住脚步，转头看了一眼门口，然后赶紧跑到了镜子前面整理了整理自己的衣服，顺便把头发揉了揉，“我在呢，有什么事吗？”

詹姆打开了门，“有什么事吗？”两人一齐走下了楼梯，隐约能看见詹姆微笑的表情和莉莉撩了撩自己头发的动作，再然后就什么都看不见了。

小天狼星把隐形衣扒开，看了一眼还望着大门的卢平，不爽的顶了几下那个点，吓得卢平手一抖把魔杖扔到了地上，“下次一起去图书馆的时候，我得好好谢谢莉莉，啊......”

“你刚刚怎么那么紧，你以前从来没有的。”小天狼星把卢平的一只脚放到地上，另一只脚抬到自己肩上开始发力，“因为詹姆吗？”

卢平腿软的简直快站不住了，他一只手扶着小天狼星的肩膀，一只手摁住自己身后的落地窗，随着小天狼星的用力而摇晃着身体，“呃呃......慢点，西里斯......”

“是不是因为詹姆？啊，月亮脸？因为詹姆你才这么兴奋的，是不是？”小天狼星气愤地把卢平往落地窗上撞，大力揉弄着他的腰身，害的卢平简直软的跟一滩水一样，下身也微微挺立了起来。

卢平随着小天狼星的视线往下看，摇了摇头，“西里斯，我真的不行了......呃！”

小天狼星大手一起，落到了卢平还流着水的屁股上，声音清脆的简直让卢平无地自容，“呃，你在做什么呢，西里斯......”小天狼星跟没听见一样，继续手起手落，打的卢平就快要瘫下去了，委屈一点一点漫上心头，“呜呜......西里斯，停下......停下......”

小天狼星把卢平往上拽了拽，伸手揉了揉已经通红了的白肉，“以后不许。”

卢平伏在小天狼星肩头呜咽着，下意识的点了点头。

小天狼星满意的啃咬着卢平的肩膀，急促的呼吸在耳旁，几次抽插后白液顺着卢平地大腿流下来。卢平腿抖得已经站不住了，整个身子倒在小天狼星身上，小天狼星把卢平扛起来放到了床上，翻出魔杖，“清洁一新。”

“怎么回事，我的隐形衣又回来了？它刚刚还不在着呢！”詹姆歇斯底里的大喊道，“还有你们，你们刚刚去哪了？”

小天狼星无所谓的耸了耸肩，从卢平口袋里翻出一块巧克力吧唧吧唧吃了起来，卢平微微低头，把头藏在了厚重的魔药书后面，彼得看了一眼自己的三位朋友，眨了眨眼。

詹姆把隐形衣随手一扔，“啊！真是奇了怪了！”


End file.
